the collapse of Uzamaki Naruto
by defangel
Summary: During the testing of a new jutsu Sasuke learns something disturburbing about his teammate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if i did i wouldn't be writing this now would i?**

**Warnings: Em! Nope none that I can think of, just yet anyway.**

**Pairings: I'm actually not quite sure yet, it will be yaoi, and Naruto will be the uke but I haven't decided on the seme yet.**

**Synopsis: During the testing of a new jutsu Sasuke learns something disturburbing about his teammate.**

**Rating: It's only T for now but the rating will be raised later.**

Sasuke had been meaning to try this Jutsu for a while now.

He had found a bunch of old scrolls in a chest that had belonged to his father, and this one seemed the best, not because it was very powerful or the flashiest, but because it could turn out to be the most useful.

So after studying the scroll for a few weeks, he decided he was now ready to put it to the test.

Sasuke thought it would be best to try this in the open well his back garden, prying eyes and all that to make it easier to move about.

With him he brought, the scroll, for final analysis, and an old mirror to check the final results with.

Finally all set he put his hands together to begin the seals he would need to complete the jutsu. With a specific image in mind he shouted.

"Morphing No Jutsu"

Immediately he was engulfed in a haze of chakra(sp) smoke, as it dissipated a small blue black cat emerged and padded towards the mirror. Sasuke admired his handy work in the mirror. Pleased with the outcome of his new jutsu, he decided to try it out on some of his fellow ninjas, to see if it would be useful for future missions. There would be no point in using it, if he couldn't fool anyone with it.

Obviously Sasuke team was at the top of his list, he had no doubt it would fool Naruto especially as the blonde seemed to be a bit preoccupied lately, and he didn't see Sakura being a problem, she was smart but in his opinion she wasn't much of a ninja. So that left him with Kakashi, he still intended to try his other teammates but he figured to go for the hardest first, there was no doubt Kakashi would figure it out, the real test here was to see how long he could go before that happened.

---------------

ANI know it's short but i am new at this and hopefully i can do better with the next chapter. If you want to review it would be much appreciated and welcome. I am also looking for a beta preferably one who's good at punctuation and the like because as you can tell i am not, anyway thanks for reading this and I hope you have enjoyed it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people, sorry this is really late but we all know what real life is like don't we.

Anyway I've decided that it's going to be a almost Everyone/Naruto fic although it will end up with a /Naruto pairing, I hope you don't mind, and just to let you know for the future there is gonna be some angst in this but hopefully not to much, and could someone please betta for me my punctuation really sucks as you can probably tell from the intro alone.

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review if you have time.

Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was sitting in one off the trees at the old training grounds, attempting to read his book, but he wasn't having much luck. It seamed the more he tried to concentrate on the pages, the harder it became. He knew he had to address the problem of what happened earlier, but to tell the truth he wasn't sure if it was something he could deal with. He was supposed to be a hardened shinobi but right now all he wanted to do was go and find a nice dark hole somewhere and forget it ever happened.

FLASHBACK

Kakashi had been on his way back from his pilgrimage to the memorial as he did every morning before meeting his students. Not that he could really call them that anymore, they had all grown into fine young adults at they ages of 16 and 17 respectively, and had been chunnin for the past two years. Even so they all usually got together most mornings to train and test each other and make sure no one was slacking of in their pursuit of their life goals.

But for the past couple of weeks Naruto had been absent more often than present so with that in mind Kakashi decided to stop by the blonds on his way to meet the others just to see if there was anything wrong, and that he would actually be attending today.

As the silver haired jounin climbed the stairs to the younger mans apartment, he started to hear strange noises, keeping himself on guard, Kakashi kept climbing noting the noises got louder the closer he got to his destination, until he was right outside Narutos front door, with the noises unmistakably coming from inside.

Now lets get one thing straight Kakashi new beyond a shadow of a doubt that the members of his team where all adults, but the last thing he ever imagined was any of them having sex, then again there was no denying that, that was exactly what the noises coming through the door were, somebody was having a very good time and he was pretty certain it wasn't himself.

Just then Kakashi noted something that wasn't quite the norm instead of a male and female voice Kakashi was sure he could hear two very distinct male voices, at first he thought Naruto and Sasuke had gotten together, (which wouldn't have really surprised the Jounin) when he remembered passing the Uchiha estate and seeing Sasuke wandering about his estate carrying a mirror, that was strange in its self but if it wasn't Sasuke in there then who was it.

Kakashi being the ever-curious pervert pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear just who the other male was.

As the moans and groans got louder he knew the two men inside were almost at their peak, and hoped Naruto would call out his partners name.

Unfortunately the noises where also having an adverse affect on the Jounins own libido and against his will his member began to harden, Kakashi bit his lip and willed his erection down, there was no way he would allow himself to be aroused by his subordinate, it just wouldn't be right.

Finally the two men inside climaxed, unfortunately no names where called, so Kakashi was still left unaware of just who exactly Naruto was involved with.

Deciding he had best leave before being caught, Kakashi made his way back down the steps, it wasn't till he was out of the building that he realised what he had just done. Kakashi had stood outside someone's door (a friend no less), and listened to them having sex, at this point Kakashi realised that there wasn't much further down he could go. The only next step was to become Jiraya part two, and he was damned if he would allow that to happened.

Just as the masked Jounin crossed the street he heard a door close behind him thinking that it was maybe Naruto's lover he turned and almost chocked to death, because there across the street was none other than chain smoking Asuma lighting another cigarette, shaking his head at the absurd thought Kakashi called to his friend, Asuma crossed the street greeting Kakashi with a casual yo!

"You know something Kakashi that is one hot ninja you got there" said the bearded Jounin and with that carried on his way down the street.

Kakashi stood staring at where Asuma had been standing trying in vain to forget the words that had just been spoken to him, the words "one hot ninja" just kept circling over and over again in side his head. Eventually Kakashi decided that it would be safer if he was somewhere far far away, and with that he headed to his usual tree at the training grounds to hopefully pretend today had never happened.

END FLASHBACK

So that brought us to present time and why our poor copy nin was having such a rotten day, not only did he find out Naruto was sexually active but he was being active with Asuma and in Kakashis head the two just did not mix.

Giving up on his book Kakashi headed home, not even noticing the little blue-black cat that was following him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja ne!


	3. AN

Hey people, well this little note is just to say that I will unfortunately not be continuing this fic.

In the past couple of weeks I have came across several fics that where along the same lines as this one was going to be, so I feel that I would just be re-hashing what they are doing.

I apologise to anyone who may be annoyed by this and I thank everyone who reviewed but I believe that if I continue, that I may inadvertently be using other peoples work.

Again I apologise, but I will keep trying to improve my writing I have other fics in the works that will hopefully (life permitting) be posted soon.

Thank for listening and I hope to be back soon.

Defangel


End file.
